PitchxJack Prompts
by Memma546
Summary: Basically what's the title says. Random word prompts based on my favourite pairing


PitchxJack Prompts

Summary: Basically what's the title says. Random word prompts based on my favourite pairing ^^

_**I wrote these just to help me through my writers block and decided, like my Penguins of Madagacar KoJu prompts, I'll post them up on fanfiction. I may continue them as they're fun to write and it helps get rid of at least some of the plot bunnies trying to drag me away from the fanfictions I still need to complete.**_

_**Probably someone who has already done this but oh well :3**_

_**Note, as they are just quick oneshots they might not all be exactly brilliant. There's probably some spelling and grammar mistakes like it a lot of my work and I know sometimes when I write quickly the words don't always make a lot of sense (I go into long detail when all I need to do is just state the obvious). **_

_**With that said, hope you enjoy :)**_

_Presume_

He had presumed, when first seeing the boy with the Guardians, that he wasn't worth his time. The kid may be a bit of a nuisance but, like he said, he was a neutral party. His attention was more focused on the big four; the most likely candidates that would get in the way of his plans.

Next he had presumed that, when the white haired spirit flew at him with a battle cry upon seeing Sandy's death, he would easily be able to push the boy away with his black sand, swatting him to the ground like a fly.

When he found out the winter spirit and he shared something in common –both of them were tired of being ignored and yearned to be believed in – he thought it would be easy to manipulate the frost boy by turning the other Guardians against him and then showing that he understood him, that they were kinder spirits.

Then, when that somehow didn't work shockingly, he thought he would be able to get the boy out of the way by breaking that staff of his and sending the spirit into the crevice below.

When the kid somehow beat him to the home of the still believer, he figured what with the Guardians being so weak and he so strong, that there was no way the winter spirit and his Guardians friends would be able to defeat him, not with so many children believing in him.

After his defeat and years spent trapped in his lair to realise what he had done, he had presumed the boy would never want to speak to the likes to him ever again.

Pitch Black made a lot of wrong presumptions about Jack Frost

_Piano_

"I didn't know you played the piano."

"Ah!" Pitch yelled in surprised, hands slamming on the keyboard as he spun round, placing a hand over his heart, which was thumping quite rapidly after the shock he got. He glared.

"How many times have I told you, Frost, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Jack shrugged, flying over and perching himself on top of the large black grand piano, much to Pitch's annoyance, "You would think that, as the boogeyman, you wouldn't get so frightened when someone sneaks up on ya."

Pitch scoffed, muttering darkly under his breath that he was _not_ frightened and the winter spirit should watch out, for his dreams tonight might not be so pleasant.

Jack, however, just smirked at the nightmare king's mutterings, not intimated by his threats at all.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Pitch asked.

"I was bored. The Guardians are all busy with work and its summer – and Bunny and North have forbidden me for making it snow in the middle of July. So I thought I'll see what you were doing."

"Well now you have seen what I'm doing, can you go away please?"

Jack only laughed, acting as if Pitch was just joking (which he was _not_). The winter spirit sprawled out on the piano.

"When did you learn to play?" He asked Pitch, hanging over the edge of the piano so he could talk to Pitch upside down.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "When you've been around for thousands of years with no one but fearlings for company, you pick up on a few things." He then shrugged, "It helps pass the time, I suppose, and it calms me down when I'm feeling stressed or angry."

"You probably should have played during the whole making the world Pitch Black fiasco."

Pitch gave Jack a unimpressed look. "May I continue?"

"Sure, be my guest."

Pitch frowned at him, unsure about having an audience. But it had been a stressful week and he needed a breather, annoying Guardian there watching him or not.

So he began to play again, picking off where he left. His ashen fingers glided over the keys, producing beautiful music to flow with just the lightest touch.

Jack stayed quiet as he played (something which surprised the boogeyman, the boy usually never shut up) and soon Pitch forgot that he was even there, lost in his own world.

It was the sudden playing of much brighter chords that snapped him out of the trance his music put him in and whipped his head over to the seat next to him in shock, the music from his side stopping all together.

Sitting on the bench was Jack, having flown down from the top of the piano. He was tapping the lighter keys of the piano, playing with only just slightly less confidence than Pitch, but still hitting each of the notes spot on.

"You can play too?" Pitch asked, stunned.

Jack paused in his playing for a moment.

"Yeah. When you're been around for three hundred years with absolutely no one to talk to, you pick up on a few things."

He resumed playing, his hands gliding just as Pitch's own hands had done.

Eventually, after a while, Pitch resumed as well and they were both playing.

It was then Pitch noticed how their composers were different. While his was dark and menacing, with a touch of melancholy hidden within, Jack's was light and uplifting with a touch of mischief added to the mix. The two pieces couldn't sound anymore different.

Yet, somehow, they fitted perfectly together.

_Killjoy_

"Urgh, you're such a killjoy!"

Pitch simply adjusted his reading glasses over his eyes and went back to reading, continuing to ignore the winter spirit next to him.

"_Piiiitttcch"_ Jack whined.

"For the eight hundredth time, no."

"But…the Guardians are being mean!"

"All the more reason why I'll continue to say no. They've only just started to forgive me, I'm not shattering their trust just because you want something."

"But-But its Jamie's eighteenth!"

"And you're seventeen; therefore you're too young to drink."

Jack crossed his arms and sulked, "I'm over three hundred and twenty years old!"

"Correction: You've been around for over three hundred and twenty years. But from your appearance and your maturity, you'll always be seventeen." Pitch said, "From the way you're acting now though, your maturity is only five years."

"It's not fair! If I died just one year later, I would be allowed to drink but nooo!" Jack wailed.

"Why do you even need _me_ to be at this party to be able to drink, anyway?" Pitch asked, looking over the rim of the book.

"Because I'm trying to be on the good list this year," Jack explained.

"Then shouldn't underage drinking be a no-no, then?"

"Well, technically, as long as I'm with an adult, I can drink. And seeing as you're an adult…."

"That's only if you're in a pub or restaurant and you're only drinking wine, beer or cider." Pitch remarked, quirking an eyebrow, "Judging by the fact that it's a teen's party, I doubt that'll be what you'll end up drinking."

"Oh come on, Pitch. It be fun!"

"A eighteen year old's party is not my idea of 'fun'." Pitch said, rolling his eyes, "Besides, you only want me there so you can drink without being put on the naughty list."

"No! Well yes," Jack admitted, "But it's not just that. I…I really want to spend some time with you."

"You do spend time with me." Pitch said. Nearly all the time; apart from when there was Guardian business, which Pitch was pretty sure that was the only alone time he ever got, since Jack found the other entrance to his lair after the Easter event.

"Yeah, but it's always in this lair. Or at my lake. And to be honest…being in the same location is kind of boring." Jack said, scratching his head, "I want to spend time you in a new environment where we can laugh, maybe dance together and have some fun."

Pitch blushed a little when Jack mentioned dancing with each other. Jack, fortunatly for Pitch, did not notice.

"Please? Pretty please?" He begged.

"What if the Guardians find out?" Pitch asked, cursing himself under his breath for blushing.

"Oh come on, they won't. They never found out when I first started coming here when everyone still thought you were evil."

Jack stuck out his bottom lip and gave Pitch huge puppy dog eyes.

"Stop giving me that look!" Pitch snapped.

Jack didn't, adding whimpering noises to increase the cuteness effect. Eventually Pitch groaned.

"Fine, I'll come to the party with you."

"Yes!" Jack cheered.

"But no drinking."

"Killjoy…"

Pitch just smirked in reply.

_Breeze_

It was easy to tell when Jack was nearby. Wherever the winter spirit went, he would bring a cool icy breeze along with him. Even if the kid did not make it snow, that breeze was always present.

So why Pitch did not run away as soon as he felt that breeze was beyond him.

_Sofa_

He was curled up on the sofa again.

Pitch sighed and, nudging the winter spirit so he would move over, sat down on the grey sofa. Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking groggily as he tried to fully wake up.

Ever since Jack and Pitch had started to become friends (unbeknownst to the Guardians), on ocasions Pitch would find Jack sleeping on his sofa. He had been annoyed at first (seeing as then, they weren't acually friends, Pitch just didn't know how to get rid of the brat) but seeing as it was only on some nights, he accepted it.

This time, however, it had been the third day in a row that Pitch had to nudge a sleeping Jack awake. And usually the winter spirit would have been gone already, never staying in one place more than one day (apart from his lake which the winter spirit claimed as his home).

"Okay, Frost, what gives?" Pitch asked as he handed over Jack a cup of tea and sipping his own.

Jack accepted the cooler tea cup, but did not take a sip. He held the mug in both of his hands instead, staring at the light brown liquid, watching as his cold hands eventually started freezing his cup, frost patterns first climbing up the sides of the blue mug before the white ice crept over the liquid itself.

This concerned Pitch and he placed his own cup onto the small table in front of them. Normally when Pitch noticed something was up with the fifth Guardian, Jack would just grin and happily deny anything was wrong, even though that grin was forced and unless you were blind (or if you happen to be Guardians, in Pitch's opinion) you could easily see through Jack's façade and know he wasn't happy at all. And that was if you weren't the nightmare king who, in order to find your fears, had an adept ability to read every one of your feelings by just close observation.

The fact that Jack wasn't even _trying_ to hide behind the happy cheeky wall he seemed to always put up to everyone around him, was slightly worrying. And as much as Pitch would still try and deny it to those around him, he and Jack were close friends now and as such Pitch was worried.

"Jack?"

"The Guardians were arguing," Jack finally spoke. He did not look up from the cup in his hands, speaking to that rather than Pitch besides him, "They were arguing about me."

Immediately questions entered Pitch's mind; why were they were arguing about Jack, how bad was this argument to make Jack stay for more than one night, what even caused this argument to begin with, but Jack was speaking again and Pitch stopped these questions in order to listen.

"I really don't like arguments. They remind me of when my parents would fight a lot. And while I'm glad to have all my memories back, they aren't the memories I want to keep being reminded of. That's why I left; I couldn't stand listening to them anymore. They know the places I usually go when I want to avoid them, so I came here."

They were silence for a moment. Then-

"Well if you're staying, you can't sleep on the sofa. I'll get the fearlings to set up a bed for you."

A small smile graced Jack's lips, his crystal eyes bright and filled with gratitude, "Thank you,"

Pitch nodded, slightly awkwardly, trying to quench down the weird jumpy feeling in his chest that he got whenever Jack smiled at him, "Your welcome."

"So…" Jack said, his smile turning into the cheeky smile everyone was used to seeing on the mischievous teen, "While I'm on the sofa, how about a movie marathon?"

"What sort of movies you have in mind?" Pitch asked, eyebrows raised. He and Jack had very different tastes; Jack usually like comedies or bright and happy animated films while Pitch like grungy dark thriller or gory horror films.

Jack pulled out a DVD case from his large hoodie pocket, "_The Nightmare Before Christmas_,"

"Hrm…not a bad choice there, Frost boy." Pitch said, smiling slyly.

It wouldn't be until years later when the two became a couple that Jack would tel Pitch that the Guardians had been aguring because Jack had come out to them. It wouldn't be until a few more years that Jack would finally tell him the reason as to why they had reacted in that way was because he may or may have not told them that the reason he had come out was because he had fallen in love with the nightmare king.

_Frost_

"What are you doing here, Frost?"

"Don't you have anything better to do, Frost?"

"Frost, leave my stuff alone!"

"Look, Frost, I'm not up to anything. My powers are completely diminished; I couldn't send the world into the dark ages even if I tired. That's not why you're here? Get lost then!"

"Don't you have your Guardian duties to attend to, Frost?"

"Frost! Will you quit following me?!"

"You the most annoying person I have ever met, Frost."

For the first time Jack had entered Pitch's lair after the events of that Easter, to see if the boogeyman was alright and later befriend him, Pitch would call Jack just by his surname.

Therefore Jack decided he wouldn't stop visiting Pitch until the man finally called him by his first name.

_Chocolate_

Of all the ways Pitch had tried to get Jack to join him and turn him against the Guardians, he was mentally kicking himself that not once he had thought about using chocolate. As soon as Jack even smelt that cocoa flavoured goodness, his mind instantly fogged up and he would do absolutely anything to get his hands on a single bar.

He stopped regretting it however when he found out how hyper the chocolaty sugar made Jack once all the chocolate had been eating. After his lair was turned completely turned into one huge mess, his fearlings completely _terrorized_ and his own spikes turn into a bird nest from the stress and the constantly trying to pull his hair out, Pitch decided that, no matter how easily it would have been to bribe Jack with chocolate, it simply wasn't worth it.

Telling the Guardians to make a chocolate cake for Jack's birthday on the other hand…..

_Injury_

"Ow!"

"Would you hold still?!"

"You're trying to take my leg off!"

"Jack, I am _not_ trying to take your leg off! I'm merely trying to straightened so I could put it in a cast. Otherwise it won't mend properly. If you hold still, this wouldn't hurt as much."

Jack groaned, crossing his arms. He was sitting on the counter in Pitch's kitchen. One of his leg jutted out at an odd angle, clearly broken. Pitch was kneeling in front of him, with a medical kit next to him, trying to mend Jack's leg.

"Ow!" Jack cried as Pitch tried once more to set the bone, "You could be gentle about it!"

"Wold you rather me get it over and done with or take my time?" Pitch asked, lifting an eyebrow as he glowered at Jack.

Jack huffed once more but tried to cut back the scream as Pitch managed to set the bone in place.

"If you hadn't decided to use my labyrinth paths as your personal snowboarding playground, this wouldn't have happened." Pitch said as he started putting the casting material over the leg.

"It wasn't my fault that fearling got in the way and made me drop my staff when I was doing the upside part!" Jack agured.

"Of course, blame the fearlings." Pitch said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like _I_ warned you that they don't like it when you turned my lair into a winter wonderland."

"They're just meanies."

Pitch rolled his eyes. He became a bit gentlier however as he finally wrapped the last of the cast around Jack's leg.

"Alright, I'm done." Pitch said, standing to his feet.

Jack hopped down off the counter, using Pitch's arm and his taff as improvised crutches. He pulled a face as he looked down at his leg, sighing sadly, "I won't be able to fly for weeks now."

"I know you don't want me to tell you it's your own fault but…."

The icy glare he got cut Pitch off. As Jack looked down at his broken leg, a cloud of gloom flashing across his face, Pitch sighed and lifted the boy up in his arms in a bridal carry.

"Hey, look on the bright side," He told Jack, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I have an excuse to carry you about everywhere I go now."

A small grin curved across Jack's face and he laughed.

"I think I like this bright side." He said before pulling Pitch into a proper kiss.

_Entrance_

It had taken Jack a couple of months before he found the new entrance to Pitch's lair.

He didn't tell anyone, but the day after he had become a Guardian he had flown back to Burgess, despite the fact the weather was getting to warm for him now, in hope of seeing the crippled wooden bed over the large hole. He had been disappointed, upset even, when the not even the hole remained.

He wanted to apologise to Pitch.

He hadn't told the Guardians anything about it. He knew that the Guardians saw Pitch as their enemy and wouldn't understand why, of all people, would Jack want to apologise to him after all the things Pitch Black did. Which Jack understood.

But that didn't stop that nagging sense of guilt deep within his chest.

All Pitch wanted was to be believed in. The same as him. And yes, the way Pitch had went about trying to get believers was wrong.

But was what they did anyway better?

They watched as Pitch's fearlings turned on their master, as they hunted him down, and did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Weren't they supposed to be Guardians: protectors? They mainly protected children, yes, but shouldn't they be trying to protect as many people as they could…even those that wronged them?

Jack had only been a Guardian for not even a day and already he felt as if he failed at his job.

So he decided, with fierce determination, that he would find some way into getting into Pitch's lair and finding the grey skinned man so he could apologise to him. And for the next few months that what he did.

He searched all of Burgess, wondering if perhaps the older spirit had decided to call this town home just as he did. He braved the spookiest and darkest places of the world, in hopes of spotting the boogeyman's shadow lurking. Whenever he wasn't on Guardian duty or spreading winter and fun across countries he looked and looked for that bed.

It didn't occur to him that perhaps the new entrance to Pitch's lair was no longer a hole underneath a bed.

He had found it by accident, when he hadn't been looking. He had pulled off the biggest prank on Bunny since the blizzard of '98. What Jack hadn't been prepared for was Bunny to get to his lake so quickly with those tunnels of his, and now Jack had to hide from a very angry pink fur Bunny.

Jack had flown as fast as he could through the woods, taking twists and turns in order to shake of the mad Pooka. Spotting some caves, he ducked into one.

As he backed towards the back wall, eyes and ears focused on making sure Bunny hadn't spotted him entering the cave, he hadn't even noticed the black sand or that he was walking backwards _through_ the wall. At least not until he found himself facing very famillar cold hard grey stone, instead of the cave entranceway.

Jack spun around to find himself facing the labyrinth that was Pitch's lair.

He smiled.

_Whistle_

"Jack, what did you do?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything. Why would you think I did something?"

"You're whistling. You only whistle when you've done something."

"Maybe I'm just whistling for the fun of it."

"_Jack_,"

"….I might have accidentally, unintentionally, let it slip to the Guardians that I'm seeing you."

"What?!"

Jack cringed as both he and Pitch heard angry shouts, coming from the entrance.

"They weren't exactly happy about it."

* * *

_**To explain the shot Killjoy before people ask. I'm from Britain and the drinking age 18 (however if you are 16-17, if you having dinner in a pub or a restaurant with an responsible adult they are apparently allowed to order a small glass of wine, beer or cider for you but yeah other than that 18). As Jack is thought of being at least 17 (that's the oldest age I make him anyway), I thought it be a funny shot, seeing as Jack is realy over 300 an spirit years and yet he's just one year under the age limit in mortal years. I know he's American but I really don't think Jack's 20, do you? (Assuming age limit is 21, know that in some states it's different). **_


End file.
